


starlight

by veryqueenly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'm so sorry, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryqueenly/pseuds/veryqueenly
Summary: Sure, the two of you might have no clue where you are, but surely, with him by your side, it couldn't be that bad. Right?[JJ/Reader]





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok since i'd fallen absolutely head over heels over him, here's a fic lol
> 
> it's based from this p [prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/153510855665/person-a-has-a-habit-of-wandering-off-and-getting) if any of you are wondering hehe
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> ~~i kno this isn't going to be the last time i'll write for this hah~~

**starlight**

* * *

 

As much as you don’t want to say this out loud, JJ is probably the most annoying person you’ve ever met. He’s loud, cocky, and arrogant, and he seems to talk about nothing but himself.

Still, that doesn’t stop you from praising him right at this moment, considering that he’s gotten you a free ticket for the concert of one of your favourite bands. You don’t know how he’s managed to get his hands on them, but you aren’t going to complain. He’s the one who has invited you to accompany him, after all.

The two of you are wandering around the venue, walking side by side as you wait for the time to pass. It’s a little past after seven in the evening and the both of you have nothing to do except wait for the show to begin.

“Hey,” he says, calling out as he halts in his tracks. You hum as you turn your head to look at him, stopping in your tracks as well. “What is it?” you ask.

“Don’t you think the venue is becoming more and more packed lately?” he asks, and you turn your head away from him to look at your surroundings. Sure enough, he’s correct. Hundreds of people, men and women alike, are walking around the place, seemingly wandering just like the two of you.

You turn back to look at him, a frown slowly making its way toward your lips. “I guess so,” you reply. “What time is it?”

JJ raises a hand and glances at the watch on his wrist before lowering it and looking up at you. You raise an eyebrow at him, prompting for an answer. “It’s seven-twenty,” he replies after a moment. “We have ten minutes before the show starts.”

A few moments of silence settles between the two of you. You allow his words to sink into your mind, and the moment it does your eyes widen in alarm. “What?” you exclaim, surprise evident in your features. “We only have a short time to find our seats.”

“Time flies fast when you have nothing to do,” JJ remarks, the amusement evident in the way he has said his words.

“It’s usually the opposite,” you say, countering his words. There’s a moment’s pause coming form you before you finally open your mouth and continue, allowing a defeated sigh to escape your lips. “But I guess you’re right on this one.”

“See!” JJ exclaims, giving you the widest grin he could muster. “I told you I’m always right!”

You don’t say anything in response, merely groaning in disgust and rolling your eyes in irritation. “Let’s just go,” you say after a beat. JJ could only laugh at your words before proceeding to grab one of your hands and holding it in his.

For a moment, you’re frozen, seemingly unable to move. The only thing you could do is to stand still and motionless, as though you’ve suddenly become a statue. It’s only after when JJ tugs at your wrist as if to pull you along do you finally begin to snap out of your stupor.

Your eyes widen in disbelief, and astonishment colours your expression once more. “W-what…?” you mutter after a beat, stuttering slightly over your words. “What’s with all this…?”

You watch as JJ’s eyes twinkle in amusement, as though he’s finding all this funny. He chuckles at your response, and you think that if you hadn’t been caught off guard by his actions, you would have given him your scariest glare and put him in his place.

“Come on,” he says after a moment, refusing to answer your question. He tugs at your wrist once more, trying to get you to move. “It wouldn’t do you any good to get lost in this kind of crowd.”

“I can handle myself well,” you reply, narrowing your eyes into a glare as you look at him. “There’s no need for you to take care of me considering that I’m not even a child.”

“But you’re always wandering around,” he replies, seemingly in protest to your words. “And you have the poorest sense of direction and you always seem to get lost wherever you go…” he trails off, allowing the rest of his words to hang in the air between the two of you. You manage to catch the teasing lilt in his voice and so you narrow your eyes at him, seemingly in a glare.

“Hey!” you exclaim, puffing your cheeks out in irritation. “Are you trying to insult me?”

He doesn’t say anything in response to your words, merely giving you a small smile. He doesn’t let go of your hand; if anything, you think that his grip has tightened even more. “Come on,” he says once more, “Let’s just go and find our seats, okay?”

There’s a moment of silence between the two of you as you try to contemplate his words. You finally give him a nod after a few beats, lowering your head and opting to look at the floor instead of at him, silently praying he wouldn’t be able to notice the small blush beginning to colour your cheeks.

“Okay,” you say, finally voicing out your response a moment later. You don’t catch the grin that seems to split his face into two, and you don’t catch the way his eyes twinkle into something akin to delight.

“Okay then!” he exclaims, raising your connected hands almost as if for emphasis. “And off we go!”

Together the two of you slowly make your way through the crowded venue, his grip tightening even more and his hands never letting go of yours.

* * *

A few minutes later, you find yourselves back to the same place where you’d both been standing a while ago. You suddenly stop in your tracks with JJ mimicking you and doing the same.

“So…” you begin as you slowly turn your head to look at him. You take a deep breath before opening your mouth and speaking once more. “Where are we?”

JJ scratches the back of his neck, almost as though he’s embarrassed, before he gives you a small, sheepish smile. You raise an eyebrow at him, silently prompting him for a response.

It takes him a moment to be able to speak, and when he finally does, the words come out of his mouth softly, uncertainly, almost as though he doesn’t know what to say, almost as though he doesn’t know how to answer.

“I… uh,” he begins, chuckling as if he’s trying to dispel some of the growing tension in the air. There’s a pause coming from him as he uses his free hand to scratch his cheek. “Truthfully, I don’t know where we are.”

There’s a moment of silence as you try to process his words, and the moment you do you could only narrow your eyes at him in disbelief. “What?” you ask, your voice growing louder with each word. “I thought you knew!”

“I do!” he says, his words sounding like a retort to your ears. “It’s just that it’s too crowded so I suddenly lost track of where we are...” he trails off, looking down and lowering his gaze to the floor.

“What time is it?” you ask, changing the subject. “Do we still have time to go?”

“Uh,” he says, raising his hand once more as he checks the time on his watch. “No, I don’t think so. It’s nearly eight in the evening. The gate closes at seven-forty five. They’re probably still going to let us in if we ask, but we’ve already missed nearly half of the show.”

“Huh,” you remark, your voice sounding empty and monotonous. It takes you a moment to continue, and when you finally speak, the words fall from your lips softly, almost as though they’re a whisper. “For some reason, I don’t feel disappointed.”

“Maybe it’s because I’m holding your hand?” JJ offers, a huge grin on his face. He seems to have finally recovered from his embarrassment a few minutes ago. You catch the twinkle in his eyes, and briefly, you silently wonder what it’s all about.

“I changed my mind,” you say, deadpan. He places his free hand against his chest, gasping in fake offense. You only look at him, your face empty, devoid of any expression, though he doesn’t seem bothered by it in the slightest.

“Maybe the king should treat you to an ice cream?” he asks, and you don’t fail to catch the teasing lilt in his voice.

“You should,” you say, nodding your head in agreement. There’s a moment’s pause before you open your mouth and add, in that same monotonous voice as before, “And you should also stop calling yourself “king” in public. It’s embarrassing.”

“Ouch,” he says, laughing at your words. He tugs at your wrist once more, pulling you along with him as he begins to navigate through the still crowded space and it’s only now do you notice that not once has he ever let go of your hand. You think it’s a good thing that he’s walking a few steps ahead of you, or else he’d be able to see how your face seems resemble a tomato.

* * *

You don’t see him briefly glancing back at you, and don’t see him smirking to himself the moment he sees you’re blushing. You don’t catch him muttering “success” under his breath and maybe it’s for the best. You wouldn’t hesitate to slice his head off the moment you discover everything, after all.


End file.
